


under my skin

by the_other_lutece_sister



Series: propunk one-shots [8]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/F, manipulative make-outs, propunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/pseuds/the_other_lutece_sister
Summary: propunk make-outs, as requested!happy birthday natalie!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



ii.

 

Sarah pushed the gun barrel into Rachel’s cheek. As she inched her face closer, she felt something change in the other woman’s demeanour. Her head rolled slowly around and she looked into Sarah’s eyes. Sarah could see something like amusement and something like fear and something like lust in her eyes. She was so close. Sarah’s gaze dropped momentarily from eyes to lips, which parted as she looked back up into those eyes, the eyes that were exactly like her own, the one’s that said _you’re not going to shoot me Sarah, so what are you going to do?_

Out of weapons and out of ideas, Sarah fell back into old habits. She lunged forward and smashed her mouth into Rachel’s, subtly moving her finger from the trigger but keeping the gun where it was. Rachel’s lips curved in what felt like a _smile_ before opening, her tongue snaking into Sarah’s mouth, teeth playfully nipping at her bottom lip until it becomes less playful and draws blood. Which makes her smile again.

Sarah gave a muffled cry but didn’t pull away. Her left hand runs down Rachel’s bare arm, nails dragging. She doesn’t realise her other hand has gone slack on the gun but Rachel does. She wriggled slightly under the weight of Sarah’s body and managed to get a knee between her thighs, not allowing her own arousal to interfere - she would save that for later.

Sarah thought _what am I doing this is_ but couldn’t stop her body from grinding down on the knee between her legs, Rachel catching her lips again, then moving her mouth down to her neck, latching on like a vampire and biting down.

Sarah jerked as the shock ran through her body and a breathless _fuuuuck_ escaped her mouth. In one smooth movement, Rachel swiftly grabbed the gun and rolled both of them over, so she was straddling Sarah, and pointed the gun in her face. The eyes were wild and the careful eyeliner was smeared, braids loosened, lips bloodied, and she was panting.

Rachel felt her pulse throb between her legs, and smiled. This was more like it.

 

iv.

 

Sarah pushed herself backward across the floor desperately, trying to think of an escape plan and coming up empty. Rachel scrabbled after her like a starving animal scenting it’s prey, hand closing around the butcher knife and plunging it into Sarah’s thigh in one fluid movement. She _screamed_ and kicked her other leg out wildly, catching Rachel and knocking her back, but only for a moment. She grasped Sarah by the feet and pulled herself up her body, inch by inch.

“I want you, Sarah,” she growled, as her hands gripped Sarah’s thighs, squeezing the flesh around the knife that still stuck out. Sarah made noises she’d never imagined herself capable of; when she had stopped, Rachel was on top of her. She thought she could hear the eye whirring and clicking as it focused on her, then wondered if she was delirious from the pain.

‘You crazy bitch,’ she said weakly. Pain was searing up and down her leg and she clenched her teeth. Rachel’s face was so close to hers that she could…

In desperation, Sarah lifted her head and kissed Rachel, her jaw still tense, thinking _if this doesn’t work i’m screwed_

She heard Rachel give what sounded like a pleased chuckle before she responded to the kiss, pushing Sarah’s head back against the cold tiled floor and entangling one hand in the long dark hair that was now streaked with blood. The other hand splayed between the knife and Sarah’s hip, the thumb tracing the denim seam against Sarah’s crotch. Despite herself, Sarah felt her pelvis rise, the pain blending seamlessly into sensation. She felt weak and didn’t know if it was because of Rachel’s cruel mouth on hers or the loss of blood. She kept kissing Rachel, left arm trapped between her and the kitchen island, right arm stretched out, fingers feeling for something, anything. Her hand bumped against metal and she hooked a finger through the trigger guard of the gun, pulling it towards her as quietly as she could, until she could grip it.

Sarah tasted her own blood in her mouth as Rachel bit her lip, then drew back slightly to look down at her with a triumphant expression.

“You’re mine now, Sarah,” she murmured, tracing the cuts on Sarah’s face almost gently.

Sarah gathered all her strength and half-pushed, half-flipped Rachel off her, then shakily raised the gun and pointed it at her.

“Up yours, proclone,” she said with bravado, and pulled the trigger.

 

i.

 

Sarah couldn’t stop staring at the elegant, expensively dressed woman with her face sitting across the wide polished desk - the surface was reflective, mirroring both of them, the same face times four. She’d never seen herself as beautiful - she knew how to work what she had, made a living out of it, pretty much. But this...clone, damn, she had to get used to that word! She was in a league of her own, all polish and sheen and sharp lines. Sarah wondered if she’d tracked mud in on her boots, then shook herself.

The eyes under the smooth blonde bob stared back at her. Sarah could read traces of amusement and interest, but also disdain, as Rachel walked towards her.

“The most important thing in this for you, Sarah, is protection. For you, and your daughter.” The blonde clones voice was polished too, the posh British accent grating on Sarah’s nerves. She came to a halt a mere foot away from Sarah’s chair, looking down at her. Sarah couldn’t help running her eyes down the woman’s figure, noting the red soles on the stilettos, the expensive yet discreet jewellry, the luxurious textures of her clothing. There was serious money here. As her gaze moved slowly back up to Rachel’s face, she was met with a trace of a smirk.

A terrible plan started to form in Sarah’s mind.

She pulled the form over and flicked through the pages, then looked up and gave her a cocky half-grin.

“Wanna help me read some of the fine print?” She let her eyes drop to Rachel’s lips for a second, then looked her in the eyes again. Rachel moved closer, placing her fingertips on the paper, a fraction of an inch away from Sarah’s hand.

“That could take a while,” she said in a voice verging on amusement. “Can you read at _all_?”

Sarah scowled. “Bloody cheek.” she muttered, then grinned again, as if it was an old joke between friends.

“Your role is to help me transition to self-awareness, yeah? So...help me.” She very deliberately reached a finger out to the others wrist and stroked the smooth skin gently, trailing down to the palm, then stopping and looking up through her eyelashes. Rachel didn’t move, just looked back, head tilted slightly. Then she reached out as if to brush the hair off Sarah’s face, but stopped just short of touching her, and asked in a thoughtful voice, “Have you ever considered dying your hair?”

Sarah blinked and changed gears slightly. “Sometimes,” she shrugged. “Was never sure how I’d look as a blonde but you - “ she raised an eyebrow, “- you make it work.” She made her face look like she was considering the idea, then said slyly, “Would _you_ like me to dye it? Dress me up in your clothes? The whole ‘My Fair Lady’ bit?”

There was a split-second of Rachel looking...not exactly angry, not exactly hungry, and then she exhaled in a way that could be construed as laughter.

“You’re hardly a flower seller on the cobblestone streets, Sarah. And if you needed a new wardrobe, I’m sure we could arrange that. I don’t think you could bathe _enough_ to get into my clothes without leaving a mark. “

 

Sarah stood suddenly, close enough to Rachel to smell what was an undoubtedly very expensive perfume made out of some rare and exotic flower, and looked her square in the face. Looked _up_ into her face - the stilettos were effective.

"Afraid to get your hands dirty?" she asked, breathily, keeping her mouth curled up at the side and baring her teeth a little.

Rachel looked down at her - not moving her head, just her eyes.

"Usually other people dirty their hands _for_ me" she stated. Her eyes flicked down Sarah's form. "Occasionally, however, I do like to be hands on." With that, her hand snaked up around Sarah's throat, silver nails flashing. Sarah let her mouth open, and made a small sound - part gasp, part moan. Rachel's eyes moved back down to Sarah's lips, then she very deliberately and slowly moved forward until her mouth was on Sarah's. The kiss was deep and possessive, and Rachel's hand tightened around Sarah's throat, then loosened, tightened and loosened as the kiss went on and on.

Sarah's thoughts were a mess of _it worked_ and _her lips are so soft_ and _holy shite why does this feel so good_

Her hands hung uselessly at her sides for a moment, then she collected herself and moved them onto Rachel's hips. smoothing her palms over the curves. Rachel made a small noise of displeasure and firmly removed the hands and placed them on the desk which was behind Sarah now. She'd pinned her against it, standing in between her spread legs, keeping her grip on Sarah's throat. Sarah leaned back, the part of her brain that was staying on plan smirked at the knowledge that her hands were probably leaving greasy smears all over the impeccably shiny desktop. The rest of her was moving her pelvis up and forward, aching for contact but the blonde clone kept her body just out of reach.

"Animal," she murmured into Sarah's ear, then bit down on the lobe, eliciting a cry that made Rachel's lips curve before she returned them to Sarah’s, teeth tracing the jugular on the way.

Hands gripping the edge of the desk, Sarah desperately thought through the cloud of lust _she's just another mark don’t let her get under your skin_

Rachel thought about the file she already had on Sarah, the criminal record _and_ the other things that the police didn't know about. This...inferior copy was a con artist, a lowlife grifter - and she knew exactly what her intentions were. But...she slowly moved a hand up Sarah's inner thigh, inching closer, eliciting a small whining noise from the girl’s throat...if Sarah Manning wanted to play, well, then.

Rachel could do with a bit of fun.

 

iii.a

 

Rachel was surrounded by light - pure, white, clean. She was in her apartment. It was spotless.

She lifted a hand to her face. It was...fine. She felt around the eye. Eyes. They were both there. She blinked. There was a dull ache somewhere behind the left eye, but she barely noticed it. It was fine. She was fine. Sarah Manning was a collection of specimens in jars, and Rachel was _fine_.

 

She drifted over to the bar and selected a bottle, then a glass. The red liquid swirled into the glass, bubbles forming and disintegrating. Rachel stared at the glass. She had been pouring the wine for hours but the glass didn’t fill. She grabbed the glass. She grabbed the glass. She. Her hand passed right through. The bottle dropped from her other hand and red oozed onto the white floor.

There was a streak of darkness in the corner of her eye (eyes). A shadow that slid away when she turned her head. She could just see it moving, stretching itself, forming into a familiar shape. A dark, hooded shape.

Rachel moved towards the windows, towards the view of the skyline that she loved so much, her shoes crunching on snow. But there was just darkness, and her reflection, and the dark shape behind her. It grinned, teeth flashing white in the gloom, and said,

_Lookin’ good, Rachel_

Shadowy arms crept around her, squeezing tight. Rachel tried to push and pull at them, but her hands passed through like trying to catch smoke. She was frozen, staring at her reflection as the arms tightened and Sarah’s face appeared over her shoulder. She could feel the breath cold against her ear as Sarah whispered

_Rachel. I’ll tell you_

Rachel tried to breathe but the arms were too tight. There was a droning sound in her ears.

Sarah’s arms moved upwards, rippling and swirling in the light, which had been growing steadily dimmer, shadows streaking across the ivory carpet.  She felt fingers on her throat, and she knew they were leaving marks - bruises like smeared ink tracing her jawline. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t blink. The hands were on her face now, one covering her mouth (dry), the other caressing her left temple.

Sarah dragged her tongue (wet) along Rachel’s neck and looked up through the mess of hair as her fingers pointed towards the window.

_Right here_

she hissed, and her  fingers   dug    into     Rachel’s       eye  

 

Rachel screamed soundlessly, and everything vanished except for the bright, relentless light..

 

She woke up, gasping, eyes (eye) searching the room, finding only a blonde with a frown on her face.

No shadows.

 

 

iii.b

 

It was dark, and Sarah stumbled along a hallway, fingers sliding along the wall. Was she going in circles? She couldn’t tell. She was so tired, she’d been running for hours and hours and hours and she was so. Tired.

 

A light bloomed up ahead, and she breathed out in relief, trying to keep her feet moving. There was a figure standing in the light, holding their hands out - like a statue of the Virgin Mary. A Mary with a short blonde bob and blood running down her face from beneath her eyelids.

 

Sarah faltered. The figure spoke.

 

_I’ll only talk to Sarah. I’ll only tell Sarah._

 

She opened her eyes, revealing one normal eye. The other socket contained a rose in full bloom, red as blood. The petals started to fall.

 

Sarah backed up, then gasped as a hand fell on her shoulder and turned her around.

Rachel held onto her shoulder with a death-grip. Sarah couldn’t move and she couldn’t look away from Rachel’s face. The empty eye socket was horrible and wrinkled and she couldn’t look away.

 _What have you done? Sarah? What have you done._ Rachel’s voice was raspy, it sounded like bones rattling. Her face suddenly changed, contorting for a moment, then she opened her eyes again. They were - normal. Sarah could hear a faint whirring sound, a _click-click-click_ as Rachel refocused on her.

 _what_ she said. She tried to say. She tried again. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Rachel smiled grimly at her, still holding onto her shoulder. Now her fingers dug into the other shoulder, and she pulled Sarah closer. Their eyes were millimetres apart. Rachel’s were empty. Sarah had never seen eyes so empty.

 

Rachel pulled Sarah even closer and covered her mouth with her own. Sarah felt like her breath was being sucked out of her. She struggled weakly, but felt like a fly trapped in honey. _I’m sorry_ she tried to say but there wasn’t breath enough. She felt tiny sharp pricks along her shoulders. Rachel’s hands were covered in barbs, they sliced through the skin and turned her arms into wings, and Sarah was enveloped by them, smothered in feathers.

 

She could still feel Rachel’s lips and her tongue - that was sprouting barbs now too, and as she felt a thousand tiny spikes in her mouth, the woman hissed,

_I want you, Sarah. Sarah.  Sarah.   Sarah_

 

“Sarah! C’mon, time to get up!”

Sarah snapped awake, jerking upwards, hands pushing at air.

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck._

She dropped her head into her hands. Rachel was coming to the house later that day. Sarah wished they didn’t need _her_ help. She wished that she wasn’t coming _here_.

 

She wished that she didn’t have to _look_ at her.

                                              

                                                                                                                                     ☍   ☍   ☍

**Author's Note:**

> -I've got you under my skin  
> I have got you, deep in the heart of me  
> So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me  
> I've got you under my skin
> 
>  
> 
> I'd tried so, not to give in  
> And I said to myself this affair it never will go so well  
> But why should I try to resist when baby I know so well  
> That I've got you under my skin
> 
>  
> 
> I'd sacrifice anything come what might  
> For the sake of having you near  
> In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night  
> And repeats, repeats in my ear
> 
>  
> 
> Don't you know, you fool  
> You never can win  
> Use your mentality  
> Wake up to reality
> 
>  
> 
> And each time I do just the thought of you  
> Makes me stop before I begin  
> 'Cause I've got you under my skin
> 
> [this particular version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fatfPu5SfoM&index=1&list=FL-Cwcfy9Cp565EmhG7ajNqg) of the song is key - the clip has some flashing lights/ flash cuts in it, so beware of that.


End file.
